If We Were A Movie
by doCHAI
Summary: ONE SHOT: Trish Stratus is Randy Orton's best friend. Will they be able to tell each other how they feel? Based on Hannah Montana's song, If We Were A Movie... RandyTrish JohnLilian


**Well, this story is based on a song by Hannah Montana. I was listening to it when I got the idea of writing a story based on it. I disclaim, as usual. Anyway, I hope you all like it just like I like the song.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Trish stood in front of her locker, trying to remember her combination. _12-18-07, _she thought. It was her birth date for year 2007.

"Hey there Blondie," someone form behind said.

"Randy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me "Blondie"?" Trish asked annoyingly. It's not that she hated her hair. She just doesn't like the sound of "Blondie"; it makes her fell like she's dumb.

"Sorry Trish," Randy said, looking like a little puppy. "So, you want to go watch a movie on Saturday night?" he asked, changing the topic. _Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic._

"We just watched movie last Saturday," Trish protested, grabbing her Chemistry and English book from her locker.

"But, you've got to go with me or else Ashley will ask me out, again," Randy pleaded and then, began to put his lips. _Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody star struck._

Randy is a heartthrob. Every other girl wants to go out with him but unfortunately for them, he does not want to. So, instead of going out with someone else, he would most likely go hang out with his best friend. _I know, how you always seem to go For the obvious Instead of me._

"Fine, but you should pay for everything," Trish said. She hates herself for always agreeing when he starts to pout. _But get a ticket and you'll see. _"I'm going to be broke if I go to the movies every week."

"Thank a million!" Randy exclaimed, hugging her tight. "I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

"Yeah, see you," Trish answered.

XOXOXOXOXO

Saturday night was like a normal one with Randy. They watched "The Messenger". She really didn't mind what movie they watch. She never gets Goosebumps from a scary movie. They were like that until a new girl from Los Angeles came. From then, Randy changed. They never hang out that much like before.

"I think he's into Maria," Trish told her lab partner, Lilian. Lilian was the one she shares girl stuffs to. They do girl things together.

"Nah, I don't think so," Lilian said, writing their observation on their experiment.

"But he asked her out," Trish said, not paying any attention to their experiment.

"So? You know how guys want to make an impression on the new girls," Lilian said in a low voice so their teacher who was standing behind them wouldn't hear her.

"But he has never done that before," Trish said, also in a low voice.

"Are you telling me you're jealous of Maria?" Lilian asked teasingly.

Then it hit her. Was she jealous? She thought about if for a while. Then, as soon as the water they were heating started to boil, she was sure of one thing, she was jealous.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey! Trish!" Randy called her aloud. _Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice. _"I haven't seen you for a while," he said when he finally caught up on her.

"Well, you've been busy with that new girl Maria," Trish said, not wanting to let him feel that she was jealous of Maria.

"Yeah, about her," Randy started, _Oh sure, want to see me and tell me all about her. _"We're going out for a movie this Saturday, what movie would you suggests?" he asked her.

Trish was stunned. She didn't know what to say. "I… I don't… You just ask her when you get to the cinemas," Trish managed to say. _La, la, I'll be acting through my tears I guess you'll never know That I should win An Oscar for this scene I'm in._

XOXOXOXOXO

"Lil, help…" Trish said as they started to walk towards home. They decided to walk to burn more calories. At least, that's what Lilian wants. Prom was approaching. Trish agreed because it would give them time to talk about her problems.

"Trish, you'll just have to go find another date for the prom," Lilian said. She wasn't good with giving advices but sometimes, something really helpful comes out of her mouth even though she doesn't realize it.

"Easy for you to say, John Cena asked you. Anyway, this isn't about the prom, this is about us. I mean, I feel like he already forgot me and it's all about that Maria now," Trish said in a sad voice.

"You know, girls don't chase boys. Boys chase us. One day, he'll wake up realizing that you right there," Lilian said.

"You do realize that you give a hell of advice," Trish said.

"Well, just don't make a fool of yourself coming to him and telling him everything you feel. Let him come to you first," Lilian said with a smirk.

"What if he doesn't?" Trish asked.

"What if he does?" Lilian asked, raising an eyebrow.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist Some kind of hero in disguise._ Lilian knows Randy also likes Trish. He was just a coward not to say it. He managed to tell Lilian but he can't say it to Trish. Lilian doesn't want to get between them by telling Trish that Randy likes her and vice versa. She knows that one day, both of them would have the courage and speak up.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey there Trish," Randy was standing behind her.

"Hey to you too," Trish replied.

"I was thinking if you could go to lunch with me. Will you?" Randy asked.

"Okay, it's been a while since we last had lunch together," Trish smiled. _And we're together it's for real, now playing. _

XOXOXOXOXO

"So, you already asked Maria to be your date at the prom?" Trish asked, wishing he would tell her no.

"Actually, no," Randy replied.

Trish was happy although she doesn't want him to know she was happy. "Why? Are you planning to ask someone else?" Trish hoped he would ask her.

"Actually, yes," Randy took a deep breath. "I was thinking if I could take you to the prom. That is, if nobody asked you out yet," while Randy was saying this, he looking down.

"Nobody asked me. What about Maria?" Trish asked, not really wanting to hear about her.

"Maria? My guy friends just put me up on her. I don't really like her but I thought I might like her in the process," Randy explained. "But, it looks like there will always be one girl in my heart."

"And who might that be?" Trish asked innocently.

"Come on Trish; don't tell me you don't know it's you!" Randy blurted out.

Trish blushed. She finally heard it. Randy likes her too.

"So you don't know it?" Randy asked. He was a little embarrassed.

"Well, I was hoping you do," Trish replied.

"So, back to the topic, will you be my date to the prom?" Randy asked. He was holding her left hand with his right hand.

"I'd love to," Trish answered. _Wish I could tell you there's a kiss Like something more than in my mind I see it Could be amazing._

With that, Randy kissed her on the cheek. He doesn't want to go to detention for Public Display of Affection.

XOXOXOXO

_If we were a movie You'd be the right guy And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with in the end We'd be laughing Watching the sunset Fade to black Show the names Play the happy song. _Lilian finished her performance. The principal loves her voice and spent a long time convincing her to sing at the prom. Lilian agreed when the principal told her she would get the lead role on the next Musical.

Then, the DJ played a slow music. Students started to fill the dance floor, dancing with their dates.

"Come on, let's dance," Trish said to Randy.

"Sure, as long as you'll teach me how," Randy replied. "I don't want to step on you."

"I'll be fine," Trish said convincingly. "We'll both be fine."

_If we were, you'd be right, and I'd be… We would laugh, watch the sun… _Or in their case, listen to the slow music and dance along…

XOXOXOXOXO

**Done! Hope you liked it… Sorry if it's too fluffy in the end…**


End file.
